


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes E

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [4]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes E

**E-1. Joshua’s first Christmas outside Manticore. Gen. No Pairing.**

He didn’t quite understand why there was a tree in his house, but the lights were pretty and his reflection in the shiny balls was funny, so he just went with it. Max had called it “Christmas”, but he had no idea what it meant. He didn’t want to seem stupid though, so he’d smiled and nodded and helped Max hang the balls and the lights in the dead tree. He’d ask Alec what this “Christmas” was.

“It’s ridiculous, is what it is. People sit around a tree, they eat and give each other lame presents. I am not doing it, no matter what Max says.”

Joshua knew Alec would sit with them and eat and give lame presents if Max told him to and he knew Alec knew it too. Alec just needed to be the alpha for a while. At least, until Max arrived. When she did, Alec - as predicted - told Max he’d be there, if not without a deep, long-sufferingly sigh.

“Fine. But I’m not dressing up.”

“Dressing up?”

“Yeah, you know. Suit, tie, uncomfortable shoes?”

This whole Christmas thing was beginning to sound less and less fun.

Max said Christmas Eve was the next day, but she had to help Eyes Only with a mission. They’d come by the next day, Christmas Day, and eat together and exchange presents. Joshua spent the rest of the day, and the next day, trying to find a suit, a tie and uncomfortable shoes, but all he had were his jeans and hoodies. And then there was the whole presents thing. He didn’t have any money and he couldn’t exactly go out to buy any even if he had, so there would be no presents from him. Logan would cook, so maybe the food part would at least be good.

But then Max showed up with Original Cindy, hauling in a big bag filled with gifts of various shapes and sizes. They were followed by Logan and Alec, who both came with arms filled with food and all of Joshua’s favorite snacks. None of them were in a suit or a tie and their shoes didn’t seem to bother them, and just like that, Joshua knew this Christmas thing would work out.

**E-4. Logan is heartbroken over having to sell a very sentimental piece (mother’s necklace?) in order to pay for something for Terminal City, not that he’d show it but Alec knows and finds a way to get it back for him without stealing it. Obviously, Alec gives it to Logan on Christmas and fluffiness (or smut) occurs.**

“But- How?”

Alec smiles at Logan’s breathless exclamation, rubbing his neck nervously.

“It came on the market about a month ago and I knew it was yours, so I bought it.”

Logan stares at Alec in complete and utter shock for so long, Alec starts to fidget. He thought he did a good thing, getting Logan’s mother’s necklace back for him, but Logan’s being very, very quiet and Alec has no idea how to read the silence.

“Uhm. Logan? Say something?”

Something twitches in Logan’s face and before Alec knows it, he is being pressed into the couch with Logan’s lips fused to his and Logan’s hand down his pants.

Grateful, then.

**E-5. Logan makes the perfect hot chocolate which makes Alec purr.**

“Oh **man** , this is good!”

Logan chuckles and pours himself a mug of his grandmother’s hot chocolate too. Alec is curled up on his couch after he got caught in a rainstorm and his own shower wouldn’t get hot. He’s in a pair of Logan’s sweatpants and a hoodie and he looks about all of five. Logan is definitely not thinking it is cute. He isn’t. Honest.

He sits down on the chair opposite the couch, as far away from Alec as he can without looking like he is trying to get as far away from Alec as he can, and focuses on the television. Alec’s engrossed in some kind of chick flick movie and Logan is more than willing to go with it. Still not cute. Really.

_purr_

“Do you hear that?”

Alec looks at Logan a little too innocently.

“I don’t hear anything. What should I be hearing?”

“Nah, it’s gone now. Never mind.”

_purr_

“There it is again!”

And Logan’s pretty sure it’s coming from Alec. He narrows his eyes at Alec.

“Did you- Did you just-?”

“Don’t! Don’t say it!”

“-purr?”

“Damn it.”

**E-7. Silver Balls..err..Bells. Christmas porn/kink.**

The lights from the Christmas tree throw strange shadows on Logan’s body and Alec is fascinated by it. The shimmer it gives the sheen of sweat on Logan’s back, the way it lights up Logan’s eyes when he glances back at Alec with a heated look in his eyes. It makes everything a little bit surreal and magical and Alec can’t help but get lost in it.

His hips thrust on their own, his hands glide over Logan’s back on automatic and when his fingers wrap around Logan’s cock to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, it all happens as if in a dream. Logan is moving back against him fluidly, his moans reaching Alec’s ears through a cloud of lights and colors and smells. When he comes, it comes all the way from his toes and it makes him shiver with pleasure. Logan spills all over his hand seconds later, before collapsing onto the bed with a moaned “Merry Christmas”.

**E-8. Logan’s workshop. He hasn’t been seen much lately – but not because of an Eyes Only mission. Instead he’s making toys for Terminal City kids. Gen or any pairing. Someone might find out and come in to help and find their own Christmas spirit while helping him.**

“Logan?”

“In here!”

Max follows Logan’s voice until she finds him in his workshop, covered in glitter and wayward ribbon, smiling at her a little guiltily.

“What’s all this?”

Logan scratches the back of his neck, clearly trying to come up with an answer he might not get laughed at for, but Max takes pity before he can embarrass himself.

“Never mind. Can I help?”

Logan hands her a pair of scissors and a stack of papers with a pattern.

“Cut those.”

They work in silence for a few moments and just as Max opens her mouth to ask Logan again what all of it is, the front door opens and Original Cindy yells a “hello?” through the apartment.

“Back here!”

When she finds Logan and Max huddled over the piles of colored paper, she merely raises an eyebrow and sits herself down next to Max.

“What can I do?”

She hasn’t even begun gluing the hats to the heads of the wooden stick figures when the door opens again and Joshua and Alec come in noisily.

“Logan?”

“In the workshop!”

Joshua’s eyes light up when he sees the - organized, really - mess and he immediately heads for the paint and brushes.

“Joshua can paint?”

Logan smiles, his eyes a little too misty to be normal, but no one calls him out on it. That’s not how they work.

“Yeah, you can paint. Alec?”

Alec holds up his hands and takes a step back with a shake of his head.

“Oh no, I don’t do arts and crafts.”

Max rolls her eyes with a sigh and holds out a staple gun.

“This is the most violent thing we got, I’m sure even you will get a kick out of it.”

As it turns out, he does. They all work in silence, no one speaking up about the what, why or how, until Logan stops working on the toy in his hands and looks around the room.

“Thanks, guys. Merry Christmas.”

**E-9. Holiday party at Jam Pony. Any characters but would love to see Normal drunk on eggnog.**

“This party blows.”

“I know. This is one time I wish we could get drunk more easily. The beer is making me nauseous and I am not even buzzed in the slightest.”

Max sighed and leaned back against the wall. Alec mirrored her pose and observed their mostly drunk colleagues. The annual Jam Pony Christmas Party was the last thing either of them wanted to be, but Normal had said he would fire anyone who didn’t show up. He would too.

Though Alec would be surprised if Normal remembered who had been there and who hadn’t come morning. He was currently on his ninth glass of overly spiked eggnog - Alec had seen to that himself - and he had already lost his shirt and suspenders. He was using his headset as microphone, lip-syncing to the Spice Girls and girating his hips to the music. When his free hand started fiddling with the button on his pants, both Alec and Max jerked into action.

“That’s my cue to leave.”

“Yeah, no shit. Can I get a ride?”

**E-10. Unwrapping your present. More Christmas porn.**

“Uhm, Alec?”

“Yes Logan?”

Alec sounded way too smug.

“What’s this?”

“Your Christmas present?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d like it enough to unwrap the ribbon from around my cock and go to town, but just in case you don’t like it, I have another present.”

“Is it kinky too?”

“Maybe...”

“Merry Christmas, Alec. Now come here and let me unwrap my present.”

**E-11. Alec has to go undercover as Santa Claus. Logan has to teach him how to behave because he’s a Baaaad Santa. Gen or Slash and any other characters as desired.**

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Logan chuckled and steadied Alec so he could put on the second boot without falling over. When the boot was on, Alec held out his hand with a scowl.

“Hand me the whiskey, please.”

“Nuh-uh, after you’re done, I told you. Can’t have a drunk Santa around the little kids.”

“I don’t even get drunk!”

“Still, no alcohol. Now pull up the beard.”

Alec scowled at Logan, making him chuckle again.

“You might wanna smile or you’re gonna scare the kids.”

“Good, that way I’ll be done sooner. Can we go now?”

Alec picked up his motorbike keys, but Logan grabbed them from his hand.

“You are not taking your bike.”

“What? Then how the hell am I suppose to go from here to TC, huh?”

Logan guided him to the window and pointed down to the parking lot. Where there stood a van painted with reindeer and a sleigh on the side.

“What? You couldn’t get me something lamer? Damn it, Logan! This makes up for everything I owe you!”

**E-12. A sudden blizzard traps Alec at Logan’s (apt or house) and then the heat goes out. How do they stay warm?**

Really, there was only one way to stay warm when the heat went out.

Sex, and lots of it.

And maybe some blankets for when they took a break from fucking each other’s brains out.

Add some alcohol - okay, a lot of alcohol, Transgenics don’t get drunk easily and Alec had an even higher tolerance due to practise - and Logan had himself a party.

He would tell Alec he’d ripped out the plug in the morning.


End file.
